The invention relates to an entertainment storage unit for DVDs/CDs etc. At present DVDs/CDs are mainly stored in cabinets boxes and racks, which are mostly just storage.
DVDs/CDs are tucked away and are not very visible or easily accessible. In both home and commercial storage, the first DVD/CD totally obscure all the other DVDs/CDs behind it.
The Multispiral DVD/CD Rack solves this problem by staggering the DVDs/CDs in height and width to create a clear visible space at the top and side of each DVD/CD so that a title and a Feature photo can be seen, thereby allowing DVDs/CDs to be identified at a glance.
Not only does the Multispiral DVD/CD Rack store DVDs/CDs, it displays them beautifully in full view. This allows all the DVDs/CDs on the Multispiral Rack to be easily identified and easily accessed.
On a rotary rack the spirals would make the DVDs/CDs swirl somewhat like a barber's pole.